taronlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Chặng 3 Malaysia
ĐỘI XANH LÁ - Nghĩa: Khởi đầu quá thuận lợi huhu . Cái ảnh gợi ý khó thế mà Thắm giỏi quá , tìm phát ra ngay . K có Thắm thì Vàng Đỏ chắc ngủ con mẹ nó ở đấy r huhu tính ra Thanh là ở giữa đỏ và xanh lá nên rất có lợi . Dù bên nào ra được thì Thanh cũng xong . Nếu mà vì 3 đội này là 3 đội cuối thì Thanh sẽ control được mọi chuyện luôn . Nhưng tình hình phe kia c nó liên minh cũng quá đông . Quá nguy hiểm nếu đạp Thanh sấp lồn ...Trước giờ hay chửi con Tấm nhưng hôm nay thật sự phải công nhận nó giỏi ! Nó làm chall vẽ rất nhanh và ở VR toán nó bảo bỏ nhưng mình cố làm . Thật ra nếu bỏ ngay từ đầu thì đã ngon . Làm 30 phút mới bỏ . Hậu quả là mới bỏ được một lúc thì c nó tìm ra hết r nhắc nhau ! May mà k out ! Nhưng mà đây là chặng k loại , nên cũng thôi . Chỉ điều tiếc nhất là dẫn đầu khá xa , nếu mà bỏ VR sớm thì có lẽ đã về nhất . Vì mình dẫn trước khá xa các đội . Nếu mình bỏ từ đầu thì lúc các đội làm xong thì cũng là lúc mình về đích. Chán quá đi !!!! Klq nhưng hôm nay Tấm buồn hay sao mà mãi k thấy lên sóng nhỉ. - Nam: Tụi mình tệ vl lần đầu tiên vươn lên dẫn trước từ đầu xa như vậy, VR hay LCK chỉ làm 1 lần là xong. đảm bảo là vượt bao xa các đội khác. Tđn tấm đang ngồi phè lồn hí ha hí hởn nghĩ thầm trong bụng : úi giời ơi chặng này thì về nhất cmnl, định kêu về ks chịch xoáy nồng thì đcm hihi, các host lại cho tấm xấp ml lần nữa r * yêu các mẹ quá bắn tim chéo chéo * kiểu như b con thắm nó ngu hay gì ý cứ đè đầu nó ra mà toán. Ngay từ giây phút c tấm nó thấy cái chall tính tính là đã b đéo đc r, kêu bỏ đi k chịu đâu huhu. thế quái nào cũng ỳ lờ ở đó 30'. Điều muốn nói là tấm và thấm are still in this game vậy thôi à, tuột hạng từ từ buồn thê thảm. thay vì bực mình khó chịu thì hnay tấm xinh đc nhẹ nhàng cho qua và chấp nhận thứ hạng này. * tự vỗ vai an ủi *. Về phe lm thì bh là 3 vs 5 ( xl vàng đỏ và lm kia là còn lại ). dù xl có lm với tím và hồng nhưng chỉ để chưng cho đẹp vậy thôi ( huy đội hồng k social và đội này lm v gần hết mn ) tím thì như cc vì làm xong đ bh chỉ. tấm chỉ cho thì lại quay qua tị nạnh thứ hạng ( leg trước ). Tấm chỉ muốn nói tấm vui vl vì đội cam ngu bỏ mẹ bú lồn hihi bú lồn r nà * icon trái tim chiếu sáng ngời sáng tương lai * đã dùng IP. tấm đã nói r, cái thể loại mà lúc trên cơ ngta hóng hách thì đ bh làm đc cl gì đâu *trust tấm* confirm luôn đội cam kbh thắng ( nếu k tấm bỏ chơi org 1 năm ). Đcm tấm v thắm kiểu tình duyên lận đận vl đéo bh ngôi lên top trên đc. kiểu này phải uống đcm chục trai sting may ra mới bức phá đc. Sau 3 leg h đây tấm bình thản và nhìn lại những gì đã qua, tấm thấy đội tấm thắm là đội all girl yếu yếu ý, đội mấy c nhỏ mà chỉ về kế chót áp chót thôi. nản vcl. h tấm sẽ trao dồi kiến thức * ăn và ngủ nhiều hơn nữa * cứ tàn tàn về áp chót ở giữa r bất ngờ vụt cmnl top leg cuối. thế thôi. love lắm miss lắm huhu. Hôm nay tấm ăn no tắm rửa sạch sẽ vcl lười như chó nên sẽ k viết cfs nói xấu mấy đội kia nữa. tấm sẽ giành tg về ks tán gẫu với thắm và danh ( bà thanh huhu bả nhậu vô nói nhiều vcl ý )* hất tóc ra đằng sau đầy fancy và fabulous *. * ĐỘI HỒNG - Huy: Chặng hôm nay là một chặng cũng rất mệt như chặng trước . Thử thách tìm người giữ vé máy bay mà làm Huy muốn độn thổ , mất mặt =)) Không quen biết ai tự nhiên kết bạn rồi pm hỏi người ta , người ta không trả lời thì mình spam như đúng rồi =)) . Thử thách rất hay , đáng buồn là lúc tính toán team bị phạt khá nhiều =)) Và về đích tưởng về được rồi ai nhè cũng bị phạt luôn :v Phải nói hôm nay là chặng hay. - Lộc: Chặng này cũng mệt, nhưng mà đỡ hơn chặng trước một tí, 10h xong rồi chứ k phải tới tận 11h =))))) Thử thách tìm người giữ vé máy bay, inbox host luôn, liều ăn nhiều mà ai dè ăn thiệt =))))) Lộc giỏi quá *vỗ tay*. Mà tự nhiên bị tuồng cho đoàn biết luôn Khổ ghê, chứ k ấy là đội mình giữ khoảng cách được rồi. Thêm cái thử thách tính toán cẩu huyết nữa chứ... Sai bà nó gần thời gian phạt luôn. Về 4 là hơn cả mong đợi ở chặng này rồi =)))) #flop. Cam đã xài thẻ cho lộ trình máy bay, rồi còn quit VR 2 nữa... Lên voi xuống chó đúng từng chữ luôn chứ =)))) Xanh lá thì vẫn flop, nên mức độ dè chừng về đua thì giảm, nhưng mà độ tinh ranh thì vẫn ở top đầu trong list của Lộc =))))) Mình flop mà có người flop hơn, ôi nó hên sung sướng gì đâu... * ĐỘI VÀNG - Thanh: Má ơi đầu game cho cái clue muốn quỳ . nghi nghi quốc thanh hỏi ko đúng , hỏi tới toàn mới đúng . =.=' anw chặng này toy lại nghi ngờ Lộc mới là người có lm với các team phía sau và giục đáp án cho tụi nó . chớ ko sao bài toán tụi nó ra nổi dc . Bài toàn đó anh Sơn đội đỏ ra chỉ toy mà. Sau khi biết đội hạng 3 là ai thì nghi ngờ cho team hồng đã vơi bớt phần nào , lý do team xanh dương là team duy nhất giải được cái mật thư ngày trước . Giờ thì rõ ràng liên minh rồi , Xd và tím là đôi bạn thân . Thắm tấm chắc chắn có liên minh với cam vì khi chỉ có hồng và cam có clue thì thắm đã có clue và send cho tui kêu đi hỏi , và khi toy giục đáp án là toàn cho thắm thì đồng nghĩa nguyên 1 bầy nó hùa theo về hết . Toy đã deal liên minh với xám để kéo xám về . quyết tâm loại bỏ hết tay chân của cái mớ liên minh rối nùi dồn cục đó . mục tiêu đầu tiên là thắm tấm .Anh Sơn sau khi nhìn bảng thời gian đã biết việc toy và hồng có liên minh và tra khảo . toy thừa nhận nhưng có nói chỉ lm hờ , khi cần mới hỏi chứ ko thân thiết như ổng . không biết ổng có tin không ? team hồng cũng đã biết về việc toy và đội đỏ có lm với nhau . 2 đứa nó ko nói gì nhưng cũng chưa biết có nghĩ gì trong đầu ko :))))))))))))))))) hành trình này gian nan quá :)))))))))))))))))))))). Thắm Tấm kỳ này cho chế ăn trái đắng quá , cảm xúc cứ lên xuống như đồ thị hình sin . cứ ngỡ em chung thủy mà không ngờ 2 đứa bitchy quá , lăng loàn quá sức :)))))))))))))))))))))) thoy thì chuyến này tạm biệt 2 em nhóe ,moahz moahzzzz. - Danh: mình về trễ, chị Thanh gánh team. Mình làm VR, làm chừng 30p mà chưa ra , a sơn chỉ, thế là vàng về đích.Về đích rồi thì vụ liên minh rối xùm lên, nghi vấn là Hông liên minh cả ổ, ltý do vì sao thì đọc cfs c thanh nha, mãi yêu <3. * ĐỘI CAM - Dương: Ahuhu một chặng đua tồi tệ nhất mà em trải qua... Cảm thấy tủi nhục và thất bại nặng nề Chưa bao giờ cảm thấy thế giới sụp đổ như thế này Mọi thứ quay lưng với mình...Ôi vl méo hiểu ai ra cái challenge đầu để Cam phải dùng thẻ ưu tiên - cướp đi định mệnh của Cam...Nói chung vị trí 6 ổn rồi. Éo áp bét mà cũng éo bét, ở lại rồi thì sẽ cố gắng chặng sau chơi hẳn hoi hơn! - Tâm: Một từ thôi "Phát hờn". * ĐỘI TÍM - Đạt: Haha chặng này khá hài =)))). Từ việc tìm người giữ mật thư cho tới vẽ cờ ở VR nhưng cái khoai nhất vẫn là bài toán =)))). Chưa bao giờ thấy ngu như lần này :v Nếu nghe lời a Long bỏ từ đầu thì tiết kiệm đc rất nhiều thời gian, thay vì cắm đầu zô để thử giải và cuối cùng húp trọn tô hành =))))) Ngoài thử thách khó ra thì vấn đề sai hoa/thường, chính tả đồ cũng khiến team mắc lầy hơi nhiều Cho nên bên cạnh khắc phục khả năng làm thử thách thì cũng cần hạn chế cái vấn đề ko nên mắc phải đó. Khá chật vật, dù ở bottom nhưng Tím vẫn ở trong cuộc đua Chẳng biết nói gì hơn, chỉ biết phải cố gắng hơn cho chặng tiếp theo thôi =))). - Long: Cái tìm ng giữ mật thư thật là ná thở mà, làm mình inbox bao đứa, đứa nào cũng ú ớ, bà Yến vừa inbox đã Yến ko có chị gái, Yến ko thế này thế kia, thằng Tín thì anh hỏi làm j...cứ nghĩ phải nói câu j đó đúng nó mới đưa mật thư, đến lúc biết đc ai giữ mật thư thì máy bay 1 cũng cất cánh, liên minh càng ngày càng xa cách, cũng phải thôi, áo chót giống nhau mà, cái vượt rào ai thích đường cong gì đó, nghĩ lại quay clip Kop nó lại đẩy ngay cho mình, hoá ra vẽ cờ, mình đang vẽ nó cứ giục loạn lên , anh vẽ nhanh lên, xấu cũng đc ...hazz, đến vượt rào tiếp theo đinh bảo Kop bỏ mà nó tham qua, Xanh dương cứ im ỉm nghĩ là đã làm ra nhưng chắc chắn ko nói ngay đáp án. Sau đó nghe đc Cam và Xanh lá đã bỏ, nhưng lúc đó bỏ thì về bét mất, may mà Xanh dương nó về đích quăng đáp án cho, trong lúc xí xớn đang ra Kop phải gửi kết quả, mình lại gửi nên bị phạt 15 phút, may vẫn về trước 3 đội, mỗi lần đua đều tổn hao nhan sắc quá. * ĐỘI ĐỎ - Sơn: Đây là 1 chặng đua tương đối dễ dàng đối với đội Đỏ. Các điểm đến đều được tìm ra rất nhanh. Thử thách VR1 mất nhiều thời gian do Tú vẽ cờ khá đẹp và tỉ mỉ, thử thách VR2 đúng ngay sở trường về Toán nên nhờ thế đã giúp đội Đỏ vươn lên dẫn đầu và kết thúc chặng đua ở vị trí số 1. - Tú: Chặng 3 là chặng đua rất may mắn của đội Đỏ. Sau khi đua xong ở Malaysia thì không chỉ mình mà cả team đỏ đều rất vui. Dù vui nhưng nó không dễ dàng với Đỏ. Các lộ trình thì khá dễ khi mới vừa vào clue 1 là tìm người giữ mật thư, đọc xong cái đề muốn chửi thề. Nhưng nổ lực đã tìm ra người giữ mật thư chính là host Toàn thì muốn chửi ổng luôn *hihi* .Còn các clue sau thì đỏ làm khá nhanh vì anh Sơn không biết tại sao mà hôm nay phát huy khả năng search rất tốt*ahihi*, còn mình thì rất sướng chỉ ngồi đó mà không làm gì nên không biết gì mà host cũng bắt viết cfs...tới vượt rào khó thì cũng 1 tay anh Sơn làm vì ảnh rất giỏi Toán nên mình không bận tâm lắm...Nhưng kết quả cuối cùng khá là vui vì team đỏ đã về vị trí thứ 1 đứng trước cả Vàng nên rất vui...e xin hết vì e có đua gì đâu mà biết viết, viết tào lão z thoy. * ĐỘI XANH DƯƠNG - Thịnh: Nếu vượt rào làm nhanh hơn thì đây là 1 chặng đua tốt. Dù sao cũng đã từ thứ 8 lên thứ 3. Hy vọng team không mắc sai lầm nào để vào được chung kết. - Ngân: Khúc đầu vô chưa gửi mật thư mẹ gì hết thấy bà Yến vô. Làm lộ clue hết rồi còn gì :)). Không biết sao bên đó có được. Chưa đc gửi mật thư nữa mà biết đã an phận chuyến 3 :)) moá. Không thể nèo tin đc. Tòn quá dễ dãi với những top cuối mà. Thương :)). Nói chung chỉ có nhiêu đó. Còn cái VR tính bỏ. Thịnh cản lại đấy. Cảm ơn Thịnh nha :)). * ĐỘI XÁM - Khoa: Chặng đua căng thẳng khi toàn bị dẫn trước , áp lực với thử thách khó. - Trang: Nhờ có chặng 3 mà mình biết được cái cảm giác về bét là tn. đua lâu kinh khủng khiếp ,tận đêm ms xong. ôi dồi ôi còn cái dùng paint mà tuôi ...đơ luôn. vẽ chán ko xog cái cờ . oimeoi. đáng sợ.